Ramuan Pembawa Masalah
by silvery vermouth
Summary: Juvia mendapat ramuan cinta dari seorang misterius. Ramuan itu untuk Gray, tapi bukannya diminum Gray, malah diminum Natsu. Padahal Natsu sudah berpacaran dengan Lucy. Warning: Fairy Tail twoshot, Gray X Juvia
1. Chapter 1

**Ramuan Pembawa Masalah**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (gak lucu)**

**Rate: M (bwt amannya)**

**Pariring:**

**Juvia X Gray**

**Natsu X Lucy**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sudah sebulan Gray dan Juvia berpacaran, tapi Gray tak kunjung juga mencuri ciuman pertama Juvia. Juvia merasa khawatir dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Disaat yang sama, Juvia di beri oleh penyihir misterius sebotol kecil ramuan cinta 'katanya'. Apakah ramuan itu manjur bagi Gray? Atau malah berefek pada Natsu?**

**~Don't Like, get out from this area, n Don't Read~**

**Chapter 1 - Ramuan Sial**

Gadis berambut biru bergelombang itu berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan. Awalnya dia ingin menenangkan diri di taman setelah melelahkan diri dengan menyelesaikan misi-misi Level A di guildnya, Fairy Tail. Tapi, keinginannya lenyap setelah melihat kemesraan pasangan-pasangan di taman kota Fiore itu. Dia sangat kesal melihat mereka dan memilih pergi dengan membawa hujannya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Semua kemesraan pasangan-pasangan itu seakan akan menyindirnya. Bukan karena dia tak punya pacar. Dia punya. Malah tampan, sexy (mungkin karena sering bertelanjang dada), dan memikat, bahkan author-pun ingin memilikinya. Siapa dia?

Dialah Gray Fullbuster. Mage es terkuat di Fairy Tail, atau malah satu-satunya di guild itu. Juvia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Gray. Saat itu Juvia berada di pihak musuh, Phantom. Sekarang, Juvia pindah ke Fairy Tail. Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk mengejar Gray.

Juvia kembali mengingat saat-saat Gray menembaknya. Gray sangat malu-malu waktu itu. Saking malunya dia, sampai seluruh latar tempat mereka bertemu berubah menjadi es, dan Juvia mencairkannya hingga pohon menjadi air saat tahu bahwa Gray meminta Juvia menjadi pacarnya.

"Hemf," Juvia tersenyum saat mengingat semua itu. Tapi mengingat bahwa dia masih belum melakukan apa-apa dengan Gray membuatnya terasa sakit.

"Hai, nona!" Ucap seorang misterius mengagetkan Juvia.

"Huwaaa…" Juvia secara reflek mengeluarkan 'Water Canon'-nya. Seorang misterius itu dengan gesit menghindari 'Water Canon' Juvia.

"Hati-hati, nona."

"Eh, um.. Maaf." Ucapnya.

"Hm, tak masalah karena aku sendiri bisa menangkisnya."

"Baiklah,"

"Hm, mau ku ramal, nona?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tapi hari ini dirimu sedikit kacau, nona. Mungkin dengan ramalanku, bisa mengubah harimu." Juvia tampak berpikir.

"Hmm, baiklah. Sebentar saja, ya." Sosok misterius itu tersenyum. Juvia merasa pernah mengenal senyuman itu.

" Hmm, kau sedang ada masalah dengan pasanganmu, ya?"

"Ya,"

"Dia tidak menyentuhmu padahal tepat sebulan sejak hari jadi kalian."

"Ya,"

"Mau kubantu, nona?"

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Tanya Juvia. Sosok misterius itu mengeluarkan sebotol carian berwarna pink dari sakunya.

"Ini ramuan cinta. Berikan setetes jika kau inginkan perhatian darinya, dua tetes jika ciuman, dan satu botol penuh jika kau inginkan 'itu' padanya." Semburat merah keluar dari wajah Juvia saat mendengar sosok misterius itu mengatakan aturan pemberian ramuan itu.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Juvia. Dia mengambil botol itu lalu pergi meninggalkan sosok misterius itu. Tanpa diketahui Juvia, dari wajah sosok misterius itu keluar semburat merah sama seperti Juvia.

.

.

Juvia memandang botol itu lekat-lekat. Dia memikirkan ulang untuk memberikan ramuan itu pada Gray. Dia mencintai Gray. Sangat sangat mencintainya. Dia tak ingin memaksakan keinginan Gray untuk menyentuh Juvia. Tapi dia sendiri ingin disentuh Gray.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku sangat mencintainya tapi keinginan ini sangat egois."

"Tapi aku sangat ingin disentuhnya." Akhirnya Juvia membuat keputusan. Dia akan memberikan ramuan itu pada makanan Gray.

.

.

Saat itu keadaan guild sedang ramai. Gildarts akan pulang setelah 5 tahun berkelana dan para mage Fairy Tail sangat sibuk mempersiapkan pesta penyambutan Gildarts. Hanya saja gadis berambut biru bergelombang yang tak lain adalah Juvia itu tampak asing. Dia menyendiri di meja paling pojok sambil memegangi gelas es krim blueberry ukuran besar.

"Hmm, bolehkah ini terjadi?" Gumamnya. Dia masih berpikir ulang untuk memberi minuman aneh itu pada Gray. Tapi nafsunya masih membara. Yang dia inginkan hanya ciuman. Hanya ciuman.

"Baiklah, ini harus dilakukan." Dibukanya tutup botol yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Lalu di teteskannya pada es krim blueberry ukuran besar kesukaan Gray itu.

1 tetes…

2 tetes…

"Hai, Juvia!"

"HUWAAAA!" Juvia kaget dan seluruh isi botol ramuan cinta itu, tumpah semua. Melumeri es krim jumbo yang akan diberikan pada Gray.

"Ga.. Gawaatt.." Ucap Juvia cemas.

"Ada apa, Juvia?" Tanya Lucy. Ternyata yang mengagetkan Juvia dan membawa malapetaka bagi Juvia adalah Lucy.

"Ti.. tidak, Lucy."

"Ohh, eh, itu es krim blueberry, ya?"

"I.. iya.."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Ge.. Gray."

"Ooh,," Lucy hanya meng-oh-kan.

"Hei, ini untukku, kan?" Tiba-tiba Gray muncul di sebelah kanan Juvia. Juvia semakin kaget.

"I.. iya.."

"Oh, terima kasih." Ucapnya, lalu di ambilnya sesendok. Saat sendok itu akan memasuki mulutnya,

"Tu.. tunggu Gray!" Cegah Juvia.

"Apa?" Tanya Gray.

"GRAAAYYY! AYO KITA BERTARUNG!" Teriak seorang anak api tentu saja kalau bukan Natsu.

"Nanti saja, aku mau makan es krim."

"Pokoknya sekarang!"

"Nanti saja."

"Huuuh," Lalu, Natus merebut es krim Juvia dari tangan Gray.

'Haduh,, di ambil Natsu." Tangis Juvia dalam hati.

"Hei, itu es krim ku, kembalikan!"

"Nanti saja es krimnya! Kita bertarung sekarang!"

"Nanti saja! Gray merebut es krimnya dari Natsu. Natsu kembali merebut es krim Gray. Dan akhirnya terjadilah acara rebut-rebutan es krim rasa blueberry ukuran jumbo.

"Em, Natus, Gray, hentikan. Nanti es krimnya tumpah." Ucap Lucy. Tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh mage es dan api tersebut.

(Slow Motion Effect – On)

Rebut merebut es krim itu sampai pada kedua pemilik tangan yang sama-sama memegangi gelas itu. Gelas itu-pun terbanga, melayang, terbalik 180 derajat jatuh..

'Deg.. Deg..Deg.." Terdengar suara detak jantung Juvia yang semakin cepat. Dia menutup matanya dan berharap gelas itu tidak membasahi dan terminum oleh siapapun. Tapi sepertinya kami-sama tidak berniat mengabulkan permohonan Juvia dan malah memperburuk keadaan. Gelas besar itu jatuh dan mengenai kepala seseorang.

'PRAANGG!' Suara gelas pecah menghentikan seluruh gelak tawa dan kemeriahan penyambutan pesta Gildarts di Fairy Tail. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang terkena eskrim di wajah nya.

Juvia membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan. Dia sangat terkejut karena ternyata kami-sama-nya tidak mengabulkan doa'nya.

"Natsu, ada es krim di wajahnya." Ucap Lucy pada Natsu sambil mendekatinya dan membersikan wajah salamander itu.

'Semoga tidak terminum.. semoga tidak terminum..' Rintih Juvia dalam hati.

Wajah salamander api itu telah bersih dari es krim dan wajah liarnya terlihat tampan. Pandangan Natsu langsung tertuju pada Juvia. Juvia terkejut. Dia merasakan perasaan tak baik.

Natsu mendekati Juvia dengan cepat. Terlihat sekali perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka berdua.

"Juvia," Kata Natsu. Wjahnya bersemu merah seperti orang yang ingin bercinta dengan kekasihnya.

"I.. iya.." Jawab Juvia ketakutan. Rasanya yang tidak dia inginkan telah terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ucap Natsu sambil memeluk Juvia.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Teriak para mage Fairy Tail tak percaya. Pasalnya, mereka semua tahu kalau Natsu berpacaran dengan Lucy.

"NAATTSSSUUU!" Ucap Lucy geram sambil men-deathglare-nya denga penuh aura hitam pekat.

"Lucy, maaf, ya. Kita putus saja. Aku mencintai Juvia."

'PLAAKK!' tamparan Lucy tepat mengenai pipi salamander itu.

"Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku." Ucap Lucy sambil menangis. Gadis stellar spirit itu berlari sambil bercucuran air mata.

"Lucy, maafkan aku." Juvia ikut mengejar Lucy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku, hah?" Tanya Gray geram.

"Sebentar, Gray." Kata Natsu menghentikan. Dan bodohya, Gray ikut berhenti.

"Aku harus mengejar Juvia." Ucapnya lalu berlari. Gray sadar dan langsung marah.

"Hei, kau! Kau masih punya urusan denganku!" Gray-pun mengejar Natsu yang mengejar Juvia yang mengejar Lucy.

-T.B.C-

Gimana fanfic-nya? Gaje banget.. huft… ngebut banget aku bikin fanfic ini.. maunya oneshot, tpi setelah jdi, kyknya dbikin twoshot.. haa, sudahlah.. toh jadinya twoshot.

Silahkan tebak, apakah Natsu atau Gray yang menyentuh Juvia.

(Warning) : Ini gak adahubungannyasamasex. Cuma pemikiran mesum yang gak melebihi batas.. Wokkey,, akhir kata, ~jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ramuan Pembawa Masalah**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (gak lucu)**

**Rate: M (bwt amannya)**

**Pariring:**

**Juvia X Gray**

**Natsu X Lucy**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sudah sebulan Gray dan Juvia berpacaran, tapi Gray tak kunjung juga mencuri ciuman pertama Juvia. Juvia merasa khawatir dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Disaat yang sama, Juvia di beri oleh penyihir misterius sebotol kecil ramuan cinta 'katanya'. Apakah ramuan itu manjur bagi Gray? Atau malah berefek pada Natsu?**

**~Don't Like, get out from this area, n Don't Read~**

"Luuuuccyyy," teriak Juvia yang mencari Lucy. Sudah 3 jam dia mencari-cari Lucy yang pergi setelah insiden Natsu di guild mereka.

"Luucyy! Kemana, kau?" Juvia terus meneriaki Lucy sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda api berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Natsu datang mendekat.

"Juvia!"

"Natsu?" Juvia menoleh dan mendapati Natsu datang mendekatinya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Juvia, kau tahu," Natsu datang dan memegangi pundak Juvia. Juvia kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu," Natsu seketika memeluk Juvia dan membuat Juvia kaget seketika.

"LEPASKAN JUVIA!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut blonde yang tak lain adalah Lucy.

"Lu.. Lucy?" Gumam Juvia. Air matanya menangis karena dia merasa menghianati Lucy.

"Karena kau pacarku, takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Juvia!" Ucap Lucy sambil mendekati Juvia dan membat dirinya menjadi pelindung Juvia dari Natsu.

"Yah, kau memang pacarku, tapi aku menyukai Juvia," Wajah Lucy seakan ingin menangis, tapi dia menguasai perasaannya. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Juvia dan membawa Juvia pergi.

"Tunggu, Lucy! Aku ada urusan dengan Juvia!" Teriak Natsu. Natsu akan melangkah mengejar Juvia namun terhenti karena tepukan bahunya oleh seseorang.

"Yang punya urusan denganmu adalah aku!"

"Eh? G.. Gray?"

"Sudah kupastikan kau tidak bisa melihat matahari lagi karena telah menggoda Juviaku!"

~SKIP~

Lucy membawa Juvia ke sebuah padang rumput luas yang berujung pada laut. Lucy berdiri di ujung padang itu dan memandang matahari yang akan terbenam.

"Lu.. Lucy," Ucap Juvia. Dia menyesal menuangkan cairan cinta itu ke minuman untuk Gray.

"Juvia," Lucy berbalik. Kedua tangannya digenggamnya di belakang badannya.

"Lucy, maafkan aku.. Aku tak bermaksud.."

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Natsu karena yang kutahu, kau sangat mencintai Gray. Tapi," Jantung Juvia berdegup kencang memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkan Lucy.

"Tetap saja terasa sakit, Juvia," Wajah Juvia semakin sedih. Juvia berlari dan memeluk Lucy.

"Maafkan aku, Lucy, ini semua salahku,"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Sebenarnya, aku diberi oleh seorang aneh ramuan cinta. Aku menerimanya agar Gray meminum ramuan itu dan menyentuhku. Tapi minuman itu diminum Natsu."

"Ya, ampun, Juvia. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati, melihat Natsu mengatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Maaf.. maaf.. aku tahu kau pasti begitu, tapi kecelakaan itu juga bukan mauku." Mereka sesaat terdiam.

"Apa ada penawarnya?"

"Itu dia. Aku tidak di beri penawarnya."

"Kita harus mencari orang itu! Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Di gang kecil dekat taman kota Fiore."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Lucy menarik tangan Juvia dan berlari.

~SKIP~

"Mana, Juvia?"

"Aku yakin menemukan dia disini tapi belum tentu juga dia disini, kan?"

"Benar juga! Bodohnya, aku!"

"Juvia!" Seseorang memanggil Juvia. Juvia menengok ke belakang. Begitu juga dengan Lucy.

"Natsu?"Ucap Juvia saat melihat Natsu. Tiba-tiba Natsu memeluk Juvia. Juvia dan Lucy terkejut. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya. Karena tidak tahan, Lucy-pun pergi.

"Lucy!" Panggil Juvia. Tapi Lucy terus saja pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan Juvia. Juvia berusaha mengejar Lucy tapi di tahan oleh Natsu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Juvia," kata Natsu sambil mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Ugh, Natsu.. Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, Juvia. Kau adalah orang yang kucintai. Aku ingin melakukan 'itu' denganmu." Kata Natsu yang mukannya semakin merah. Seperti orang yang sedang mabuk.

"EEEHH!" Juvia terkejut.

'Gawat, efek ramuan cintanya semakin mengena. Aku harus melepaskan diri dari Natsu!' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, Natsu," Kata Juvia sambil menunduk.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau tak menyukaiku?"

"Bukan begitu.. aku.. aku.." Juvia semakin menunduk.

"Kenapa, Juvia?" Tanya Natsu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Juvia.

'Gawat! Natsu semakin mendekat! Bisa-bisa dia menyerangku saat ini. Aku harus melakukan penyerangan!' Gumam Juvia dalam hati.

"Maaf, Natsu! WATER CANON!" Ucap Juvia sambil mengeluarkan 'Water Canon'nya. Natsu jatuh terpental dari tempatnya karena serangan 'Water Canon' Juvia. Juvia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lari mengejar Lucy.

.

"Haduh, kemana Natsu? Lagi-lagi dia menipuku!" Gusar Gray. Natsu menipunya lagi dengan mengatakan kalau ada penjual es krim lewat. Dan sekarang Gray mencari Natsu yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Huu.. huu.. hiks.. huu.." terdengar suara gadis menangis dari suatu tempat.

"Eh, suara apa, itu?" Tanya Gray sambil melihat sekeliling. Dia melihat ada yang aneh dari semak-semak di sebelah kirinya karena semak-semak itu punya pucuk berwarna pirang. Gray menghampiri semak-semak itu.

"Lucy?" Tanya Gray ketika yang menangis adalah Lucy.

"Ge..Gray?" Balas Lucy sambil mendongak ke atas memandang wajah Gray. Gray ikut masuk ke semak-semak dan berjongkok di depan Lucy.

"Kenapa, kau? Mana Juvia?"

"Aku pergi meninggalkan Juvia bersama Natsu."

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan dia dengan Natsu?" Tanya Gray agak membentak.

"Aku tidak kuat melihat Natsu yang memeluk Juvia. Akhirnya aku pergi." Jawab Lucy sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau.." Gray memandang Lucy dengan perasaan bersalah. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya memeluk badan Lucy.

"Maafkan aku, Lucy," Kata Gray.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Juvia lewat di belakang mereka dan melihat Gray berpelukan dengan Lucy. Mata Juvia membulat sempurna karena tekejutnya. Hujan-pun turun dengan derasnya. Sangat deras.

"Eh, Hujan," Kata Gray sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke langit. Sekilas dia melihat Juvia dan Gray sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"Ju..via.." Kata Gray. Lucy-pun menengok ke belakang.

"Juvia," Ucap Lucy. Kini gantian Juvia yang lari meninggalkan mereka. Gray mengejar Juvia.

"Juvia! Tunggu!" Teriak Gray masih mengejar Juvia.

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat!" Balas Juvia.

"Akan kujelaskan, Juvia.."

"Jelaskan apa? Percuma saja kalau aku memberikan ramuan cinta untukmu kalau ternyata kau sendiri tidak berhasrat padaku. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau aku dengan Natsu?" Kata Juvia sambil memandang Lucy yang tersentak dengan ucapannya.

"Bukan begitu, aku.. aku sangat berhasrat padamu,"

"Tapi kenapa kau memeluk Lucy seperti itu? Aku berusaha memikirkan ulang apakah baik kalau aku memberimu ramuan cinta. Dan akhirnya diminum Natsu. Natsu bilang dia ingin melakukan 'itu' padaku," Lucy semakin terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Juvia. Hujan semakin deras.

"Hentikan itu, Juvia! Hentikan!" seru Lucy yang tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Juvia-pun gelap mata. Dia membuat Lucy masuk ke kubah airnya. Lucy menggedor-gedor dinding airnya tapi tak mampu.

"Natsu bilang dia ingin melakukannya denganku. Aku berusaha menolaknya dan menyerangnya dengan Water Canon-ku karena.. aku ingin melakukannya denganmu, Gray.." Ucap Juvia. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Gray masih mendengarkan Juvia sambil menatapnya dengan perasaan menyesal.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku menuangkan ramuan cinta? Karena aku ingin kau sentuh. Selama kita berpacaran, tak sekalipun kau menciumku dan mengajakku berkencan.. aku.. aku.." Tangis Juvia semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh perlahan. Begitu juga dengan kubah air Lucy yang semakin jatuh dan membuat Lucy bebas dari kubah air Juvia.

"Uhukk..uhuk.." Lucy terbatuk karena banyak air yang masuk ke hidungnya.

Gray mendekati Juvia. Dipeluknya tubuh Juvia yang sangat dingin itu.

"Maafkan aku, Juvia. Bukannya aku tak berhasrat padamu. Sebenarnya aku sangat bernafsu padamu. Aku ingin melakukan 'itu' denganmu setiap saat karena kau begitu mempesonaku." Wajah Juvia bersemu merah mendengar semua yang dikatakan Gray.

"Tapi.." Juvia terkejut dengan kata 'tapi'-nya Gray.

"Aku takut aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Aku terlalu malu." Ucap Gray sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Juvia mengerti yang dikatakan Gray.

"Makanya, aku memberimu ramuan cinta itu agar kau membuatku bernafsu padamu." Kata-kata Gray yang ini membuat Juvia dan Lucy terkejut.

"Tunggu! Jadi yang memberi Juvia ramuan cinta itu, kau?" Tanya Lucy tak percaya. Gray melepaskan pelukannya pada Juvia. Hujan sudah berhenti karena Juvia sedang sibuk mencerna apa yang masuk ke otaknya.

"Ya. Aku yang menjadi peramal dan memberikan ramuan itu pada Juvia." Kata Gray dan membuat Lucy menghampirinya dengan marah.

'BUAGHH!' Lucy memukul Gray tiba-tiba dan membuat ia jatuh terjerembab di tanah yang becek. Juvia terkejut lalu menghampiri Gray yang masih di posisi jatuhnya.

"Dasar tidak romantis! Kamu ini bodoh atau apa? Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kau kan bisa konsultasi pada Loki atau Gildarts yang lebih berpengalaman!" #ha? Berpengalaman?

"Aku ini malu, bodoh!"

"Kau membuat Juvia dalam masalah dengan Natsu. Sekarang mana penawarnya?" Tanya Lucy masih dengan bentakkannya.

"Emm.. penawarnya.."

"Gray, mana penawarnya?" Tanya Juvia.

"Sebenarnya untuk menghilangkan efek ramuan cinta itu, Juvia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan orang lain sesuai dengan jumlah efek ramuan cinta dan Natsu melihatnya."

"Maksudmu?" Tany Lucy.

"Misalnya Juvia hanya ingin berciuman. Dia memberikan dua tetes saja. Untuk menghilangkan efek ramuan cinta, dia harus berciuman dengan orang lain dan orang yang terkena ramuan cinta itu melihat Juvia dan orang lain berciuman." Jelas Gray. Juvia agak blushing karena dia dijadikan contoh oleh Gray.

"Kenapa kau membuat ramuannya seperti itu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Em.. sebenarnya untuk menghindari efek ramuan itu cepat hilang. Efek ramuan itu normalnya hilang kalau sudah empat tahun."

"APA! EMPAT TAHUN?"

"Ya, dan selama itu, orang yang minum ramuan cinta itu akan terus bernafsu selama empat tahun."

"Ya ampun Gray.. Kau ini bodoh!" Sungut Lucy pada Gray. Gray menoleh pada Juvia.

"Kau berikan berapa tetes pada minuman itu?" Tanya Gray pada Juvia. Juvia kaget.

"Eng.. sebenarnya aku hanya ingin meneteskan dua tetes saja karena aku ingin berciuman denganmu. Tapi.." Juvia menjeda kalimatnya. Dia ragu harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Lucy mengagetkanku saat aku meneteskan ramuan itu. Akhirnya tumpah semua."

"APA? TUMPAH SEMUA?" Tanya Gray tak percaya. Juvia mengangguk lesu. Sedangkan Lucy memandang mereka heran.

"Memang kenapa kalau tumpah semua?"

"Kalau satu botol penuh di pakai, berarti Natsu menginginkan 'itu' pada Juvia." Jelas Gray.

"Dan dia sudah memintanya tadi," tambah Juvia. Mereka berdua menjadi blushing karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sedangkan Lucy biasa saja.

"Gampang, kan.. Lakukan saja 'itu'. Lagipula kalian pasangan kekasih." Kata Lucy.

"Tidak segampang itu!" Seru Gray. Juvia mengangguk.

"Tapi ini harus dilakukan! Aku tidak mau melihat Natsu bernafsu pada Juvia selama empat tahun dan kalian pasti juga tak mau, kan?" Kata-kata Lucy membuat Gray dan Juvia berpikir.

"Baiklah, kami akan melakukannya," Kata Gray kemudian.

"EEHH?" Juvia terkejut dengan keputusan Gray. Wajahnya blushing untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi kau harus membawa Natsu juga ke tempat kami." Kata Gray. Tiba-tiba Lucy merasa keputusan itu adalah keputusan terburuk.

"Enng..apa sebaiknya tidak usah, ya?" Kata Lucy membuat Gray dan Juvia terkejut.

"Bukannya kau yang ingin kami melakukannya?"

"Iya, tapi aku ragu.."

"Kalau begitu kami tidak akan melakukannya. Aku dan Juvia akan pergi dari Fairy Tail selama empat tahun. Dan setelah itu, kami akan kembali." Keputusan mendadak Gray membuat dua gadis disampingnya terkejut.

"Kalau melakukan itu membuat Natsu sembuh, lakukan saja." Kata Lucy ahirnya. Dia tak ingin kehilangan dua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Kita lakukan nanti malam."

.

.

Hujan malam di kota Magnolia sangat deras. Dua orang sejoli mage Es dan Air dari guild Fairy Tail sedang duduk sejajar di ranjang salah satu Love Hotel di kota itu. Kepala mereka menoleh saling bertolak belakang.

"Maafkan aku, Juvia. Hal yang pertama bagi kita harus dilakukan karena hal seperti ini." Ucap Gray sambil memandang Juvia. Juvia juga membalas pandang Gray.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gray." Jawab Juvia sambil tersenyum. Gray terdiam.

"Meski pun begitu, tetap saja aku ingin melakukannya saat kondisi kita tenang. Bukan karena ada masalah seperti ini." Mendengar itu, Juvia ganti terdiam.

"Aku juga begitu, Gray." Ucapnya kemudian. Gray lalu mendorong Juvia dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang. Gray menumpu badannya dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang Juvia yang berada dibawahnya.

"Siap, ya."

"Ya,"

.

.

"NATSUU…" Panggil Lucy ketika Natsu tampak sedang mencari Juvia.

"Apa, Lucy?" Natsu menengok kebelakang.

"Kau mencari Lucy, kan? Ayo ikut aku.." Ucap Lucy sambil menggandeng tangan Natsu.

'DEG..' Jantung Natsu berdebar.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku seperti ini dengan Lucy?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Dia melihat sosok Lucy yang menarik tangannya dari belakang.

'Padahal aku mencintai Juvia. Tapi aku berdebar kalau disamping Lucy.' Gumamnya lagi. Natsu lalu berpikir entah apa maksudnya, kazu nggak tahu.

'Cinta.. Aku cinta Juvia.. Tunggu, cinta? Apa aku cinta Juvia?' Pikiran Natsu semakin mendalam. Dia memikirkan Juvia tapi tidak ada perasaan deg-degan sama sekali. Entah kenapa dipikirannya kata cinta hanya untuk Juvia saja. Tapi debarannya ada pad Lucy.

"Lucy," Natsu menghentikan langkahnya. Lucy ikut berhenti.

"Mungkin, aku sudah diracun, ya." Ucapnya kemudian. Lucy terkejut.

"Ini aneh, aku berhalusinasi mencintai Juvia, tapi debaranku hanya ada padamu." Perkataan Natsu membuat tubuh Lucy bergetar entah perasaan senang atau bingung.

"Lucy, mungkin ini aneh. Sesering aku memikirkan Juvia, tapi tak ada debaran sedikitpun padanya. Debaran itu terasa hanya padamu. Apa aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Natsu dan membuat Lucy menangis. Natsu terkejut.

"Lucy, kau menangis. Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah, Natsu. Ya, kau mencintaiku." Ucap Lucy sambil memeluk Natsu. Jantung Natsu semain berdebar kencang. Tapi dia mengendalikannya dengan membalas pelukan Lucy. Kedua sejoli mage Api dan Bintang dari Fairy Tail itu berpelukan di tengah derasnya hujan malam.

.

.

Kedua mage Es dan Air itu memendung peluh mereka di tengah derasnya hujan. Mereka saling mengeluarkan aura cinta dalam diri masing-masing. Pandangan-pandangan cinta aling bertaut diantara dua pasang mata mereka.

"Akkhh.. te..russ.. Ge..Graayy.." Seru Juvia. Pesona yang dikeluarkan Gray membuat dia tak kuat meski ingin terus melakukannya.

"Ju..via.. Urrgh.." Gray terus saja meng-in-outkan dirinya masuk ke Juvia. Mereka yang telah polos dan telah bermandikan peluh terus saja bercinta tanpa tahu bahwa tak satupun diantara Natsu dan Lucy melihat mereka.

"Te..russs.. Ge…Gray.. Akhh~.." Desahan Juvia membuat Gray semakin semangat menggenjot pahanya. Guna memasukkan dirinya ke dalan Juvia, dan..

"Aaaakkkhhh…" Desahan terakhir Juvia mengakhiri misi mereka menyembuhkan Natsu. Juvia merasa ada yang hangat dari dalam dirinya.

'BRUKK' Gray ambruk disamping Juvia.

"Ju..via.." Ucap Gray lirih.

"Gray,"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga.."

.

.

Epilog

Guild Fairy Tail kembali ramai sehari setelah insiden penembakan Natsu pada Juvia. Juvia dan Gray agak ragu masuk guild karena mereka takut penawar(?) mereka kemarin malam tidak berefek pada Natsu.

"Hai, Juvia! Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" Sapa Lucy pada Juvia.

"Aku takut kalau Natsu tak sembuh juga meskipun kami sudah melakukannya." Jawab Juvia membuat Lucy terkejut.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar melakukannya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja. Jangan-jangan kalian.." Jawab Gray.

"Maaf, kami tidak melihatnya.." Ucap Lucy sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"APAA?" Gray dan Juvia teriak berbarengan.

"Padahal sudah capek-capek," Keluh Gray dan membuat Juvia tersipu.

"Lalu bagaimana Natsu?" Tanya Juvia.

"Dia sudah sembuh, seseprtinya." Jawab Lucy membuat kedua mage es dan air itu terkejut.

"Sembuh katamu?" Tanya Gray tak percaya.

"Ya, kemarin dia bilang mencintai Juvia hanya sekedar kata tanpa debaran. Dia hanya berdebar jika bersamaku." Gray dan Juvia saling memandang keheranan.

"Hahaha.." Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

Dibalik itu semua yang menjadi dalang kekacauan hari ini ternyata adalah Erza Scarlet. Dia-lah yang menjadi peramal palsu dan memberikan ramuan aneh itu pada Gray dan kemudian diberikan pada Juvia lalu diminum Natsu. Alasannya? Karena bosan menunggu Mistgun pulang.

F.I.N

[A/N]

Ayayayayayaa…maaf-maaf.. kelamaan nunggu apdet krn berbagai hal telh trjadi, dri UAS, keluarnya imajinasi gila dan lahirnya fic baru, akhirnya kuputuskan menuntaskannya hari ini saja..

baiklah, wktunya bls kumpulan review:

**Hyou Hyouichiffer: **Sudah kejawab, kan siapa dalang dibalik insiden Natsu? khukhukhu.. thx reviewnya..

**Uchiha athrun: **Udah apdet, nih.. thx reviewnya..

**Hyuuga Kimichi: **wkwkwkwkw... mkasih klo lucu.. wkkwkw..

**The jashin holic: **waah.. ini pemuja dewa jashin selain hidan, ya? khukhukhu.. cr bkin ff? klik publish - rules & guidelines - klik 'Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines.' di plg bawah sendiri - setelah ada prsetujuan, klik Doc Manager - upload fanfic baru - new story - trus tinggal ikuti petunjuk selanjutnya dari new story. kalo ingn tmbh chapter, manage story.. nah, selamat mengerjakan.. :D thx reviewnya..

**Gray Natsu Love Juvia: **Hehehe.. oke, aku akn berusaha mengeluakan imajinasi gila fairy-tail. mkasih reviewnyaa..

**Nagareboshi Star: **Hehehe.. udah kejawab smuanya, kan? akhirnya tetp pairing normal.. mkasih reviewnya..

for silent reader, thnks for reading the crazy story.. Smga ak bsa bkin yg lain lag.. smntara masih KakaSaku..

akhir kata, J.A.A..


End file.
